


daddy lessons

by springofviolets



Series: lesbians on ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Otabek Altin, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Genderswap, Lesbians, Strap-Ons, beka is a butch sub daddy it's great, it's fluffy daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springofviolets/pseuds/springofviolets
Summary: "Beka," Yulia repeats. She curls her face into Beka's shoulder; she's giggly, but doesn't seem like she’s had more than those small sips from the other girl's lips. "My new friend was just telling me about her Daddy."Oh, thinks Beka, as her breath hitches. The green-haired girl, sporting a sweet coy smile, is now talking with another woman, a taller butch with short blond hair and a leather jacket.  The club she's just played is usually mostly gay men, but trust Yulia to find the only leatherdyke and her femme in the place.





	daddy lessons

**Author's Note:**

> i started this way back when for kinktober, but just now finished. what a way to ring in the new year!! i wanted to take this kink and put some of its gay & lesbian history into its smut.
> 
> re: the title: i'm sorry, beyonce, i had to.

They've been together two years already when Yulia can start actually following Beka into her DJing gigs and enjoying the night in full, rather than sneaking in to sulk against a wall for five minutes. Usually Yulia stays close, but tonight Beka finds her at the bar, sharing a drink with a girl her age with green hair. They're not sharing the glass, though; instead, the girl is takes a shot and then Yulia dips slightly to kiss her before she can swallow, stealing a taste for herself.

"Beka!" Yulia hollers as she spots her, face lighting up, unconcerned with the scene she's causing -- after all, _she_ knows _Beka_ knows that anything other than a few kisses is off limits for anyone but her girlfriend.

She wraps an arm around Yulia, fingers on the bare skin above the waistband of her black skirt and the hem of her slashed maroon shirt.

"Beka," Yulia repeats. She curls her face into Beka's shoulder; she's giggly, but doesn't seem like she's had more than those small sips from the other girl's lips. "My new friend was just telling me about her Daddy."

 _Oh_ , thinks Beka, as her breath hitches. The green-haired girl, sporting a sweet coy smile, is now talking with another woman, a taller butch with short blond hair and a leather jacket.

The club she's just played is usually mostly gay men, but trust Yulia to find the only leatherdyke and her femme in the place. It's something she's seen, of course, maybe flirted with a few times, but. Beka never wants to lead Yulia into something she doesn't entirely want, so her method has been to let Yulia be the one to push the boundaries, and it's never failed.

It's not failing now.

Yulia snaps her fingers to get attention back on her. "When were you gonna tell me that's what you wanted, huh?" she asks. Her eyes are bright and knowing. Before Beka can respond, she adds, "Come on, let's go home."

She spends the ride back to the apartment kind of, maybe, slightly, definitely silently panicking about what could have been said to Yulia.

When they make it through the door and get their shoes off, though, Yulia gives her a quick kiss and then goes to the kitchen to make coffee. She then becomes the chattiest she's ever been the entire time they've known each other, telling Beka about how her new programs are going (which Beka knows anyway, since Yulia had been sending her daily videos, but she still doesn't mind hearing about it--or wouldn't, normally, at times when she is not on tenterhooks and sort of ashamedly turned on at the same time) and sharing observations about Mila's.

Finally, after what must have been ten torturously long minutes, she sets her mug down in the sink, and then pushes Beka over and down onto the couch.  

"So. I considered doing this there," she tells Beka, "but for now this is just for us." She drops herself into Beka's lap, facing her; the position causes her skirt to ride up obscenely short, exposing just a hint of the purple leopard print panties she's wearing. Yulia kisses her, slow and deep, short fingernails scratching at the buzzed part of her hair, and Beka tries to not be overwhelmed to the point of death by Yulia Plisetskaya.

Pressing a last, quick kiss to Beka's lips, she continues. "I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen. Do you want to know what I heard tonight?" she unbuttons Beka's shirt as she speaks. "You're so fucking chivalrous it physically hurts sometimes. Like how you would have never said anything about this on your own. But you also let me push back on that."

"Yula," Beka starts, but she is shushed.  Honestly, what is even happening right now.

When all the buttons are undone, Yulia pushes Beka's shirt to the sides and then pulls her fitted tank underneath up, running her hands from the small swell of Beka's breasts down to the firm muscles in her stomach.

"You're so romantic," Yulia says, and her mouth, her warm breath, is against Beka's naked chest. She takes a moment to bury her face in the middle, licking and sucking at one hard nipple while she rolls the other between her fingers. A jolt goes through Beka and she shivers; when Yulia pulls her mouth away, cool air prickles on her skin. "The things you can say with a straight face...," she laughs. "But it's also so you."

She shuffles backwards a little in Beka's lap, just enough to put some space between their bodies, and slowly works on the fastenings of Beka's pants next. "I always feel safe around you. I know you're not actually _that_ tough and we're the same height and all, but… you've got that presence."

Beka's carefully neutral face twitches, and she frowns at her.  "Are backhanded insults the point of this exercise?"

Yulia laughs again. "The point is, you have this tough bad bitch image and I _love_ it. It's so hot. But you're also a giant sap and I love that too. You always give me what I need, so. Let me give you what _you_ need." She palms the crotch of Beka's jeans, and Beka knows she feels that she was packing tonight. "Do you have something for me," she asks, eyelashes purposely fluttering, and then adds breathily: "daddy?"

"Yes," Beka groans, and Yulia grins, teeth sharp and gleaming.

Moving to the floor between Beka's legs in an instant, she yanks down Beka's pants, uncurls the fake cock from its little pocket in the harness underwear. This one is Yulia's favorite, malleable enough for Beka to wear like she did just now, hidden under her jeans while they're out, but with a firm core that will allow her to fuck with it. It doesn't feel real, and that suits both of them, but it's soft enough for Yulia to squeeze the length and flatten her tongue against the head, and Beka squirms, hips rising.

"Is this good, daddy?" she asks, popping off and kissing it. Yulia hasn't done this part before, and it's not even something Beka consciously realized she wanted, but it's driving her crazy, watching Yulia take some of it in her mouth, lift off and leave it wet with her spit.  

One of her hands has disappeared from Beka's thigh and from above, Beka can see her ass shifting, like she's thrusting onto her own fingers. At some point, Beka realizes, Yulia must have grabbed their lube and decided to work on herself.

After a moment, she stands, pulling her shirt off. There's nothing but bare skin beneath it, and the pink of her hardened nipples standing out against her pale skin. She hooks her fingers in her panties, under her skirt, and pulls them down, lifts a leg to toss them away with her toes. Yulia leaves her skirt, though, letting it wiggle up further around her waist as she climbs back into Beka's lap. She hovers, lets the cock rub against her, silicone against slick skin.

Beka can't help but reach for her, feel the wetness between her legs.

"Mmm," Yulia moans, nuzzling Beka's neck, but she holds herself perfectly still.

She slips two fingers into Yulia, and she's so hot and loose and wet it takes nothing before she's able to add another. She uses her thumb against Yulia's clit, already swollen with need.

"Daddy," Yulia sighs. "Come on, gimme your cock, daddy." Yet again she doesn't make a move, and this time Beka reads the message loud and clear.

"Fuck, Yula, okay," Beka grits out, somehow close to tears from just the words, then guides the strapon cock to her cunt and pushes in. Yulia gasps happily, head tilting back.  Sex like this is mostly about Yulia's responses, and she makes it worth it.

Yulia grabs Beka by her hair and pulls her to her tits, and Beka obligingly sucks a nipple into her mouth. "Yes, oh, _daddy_ ," Yulia moans. She's grinding on Beka's cock, letting out little huffs. "Come on, fuck me for real. You know what I need, hm?"

Beka rising up slightly, then tips the both of them over so Yulia is on her back on the couch and she's is above her. She presses her nose to Yulia's jaw and then kisses a line down her neck, stopping where it meets her shoulder to suck a bruise into into it.

"Yes, yes," Yulia gasps again, wrapping her legs around Beka's waist, hooking her feet behind her back. "Just like that, daddy, _harder_. You treat your baby so well." Beka bites her harder, pushes into her deeper, faster, and the couch slams against the wall.

The base of the strap-on is rubbing against Beka's clit just barely, just nearly enough; she almost never gets to come like this, but the strength with which she's fucking into Yulia and Yulia's dirty, filthy, sinful words might just take her there this time. She shivers and pants into Yulia's skin.

Pushing Beka away slightly, Yulia reaches between them to spread her cunt open more. Beka watches their movements, how she goes in and out of Yulia's body. Yulia brings her fingers to her own clit, rubbing it as she moves her hips with Beka's thrusts. "Almost there-- don't stop-- _don't stop_ ," she whines, fingers moving faster.

Yulia clutches at the couch pillow as she seizes up, eyes tightly shut, shaking. Beka's clit throbs and she chases it, presses into Yulia as deep as she can so she can grind against the base. Yulia sighs, and all the tension melts from her body.

"Careful not to come in me, daddy," Yulia says, voice wrecked but sly.

Another brush of the base against her is all it takes before Beka's coming, too, clutching at Yulia's shoulders. When she catches her breath, Beka eases out of Yulia and takes the dildo out of the harness, tossing it carelessly on the floor. She'll worry about cleaning the cat hair off it later. "Holy shit," she finally says.

There's a smug grin on Yulia's face. "I _knew_ you'd like that," she says.

She's always ready to get straight to the pillow talk when Beka just needs quiet cuddles. She pulls Yulia to her and lets her keep talking, anyway.

"Did _you_ like it?" Beka mumbles, stroking her hands over Yulia's sides and across her stomach, sleepily content.

"Duh," Yulia says, and Beka can hear the eye roll even if she can't see it. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. Michelle, that's the girl I met with her daddy, she made it sound nice too. Like a caretaking thing. She said her girlfriend-daddy-whatever likes being bossed around, too, like you."

Beka snorts into the golden fall of Yulia's hair. "You not only talked to her, you also remembered her name. _And_ what she said. You must be interested in it after all."

"Shut up and kiss me, weirdo," Yulia demands.

Beka obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> comments sustain me! :)
> 
> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://springofviolets.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/springofviolets), come say hi.


End file.
